Kamisakana
Kamisakana(神魚, God fish) is the zanpakuto of Third Division third seat Katai Gachi, one of the only water-type zanpakuto heard of in the Soul Society. In its sealed form, it is seen as a wakizashi with a design on a circular guard that resembles the jaw of a shark. When in shikai form, the sword broadens considerably, turning a complete shade of blue often said that is akin to sapphire. Zanpakuto forms Shikai: Kamisakana(神魚, God fish) :Release Command: "Breach!" Appearance: When transforming into Shikai, the blade of the wakizashi form of Kamisakana grows 'teeth' that enlarge as the blade grows longer and widens, also gaining a sapphire hue. It is approximately four feet long in this form, and the handle retains the shape and length of when it was in wakizashi form, specifically one foot long. The blade's consistency is that of the sea rock basalt, smooth and glassy in some cases and very sharp when carved into a blade or broken off of a larger rock. this does not affect the strength of the blade, as it is still stronger than steel. Abilities: Kamisakana's shikai has two abilities while in the shikai form. :Leviathan's Jaws: The main and most powerful ability of Kamisakana, while in shikai form, is what Katai has dubbed "Leviathan's jaws", wherein a manifestation of his spirit pours from his blade in the form of a high pressure torrent of water. This attack has the ability to cause damage as it is larger than a blue whale in volume, and much larger in density. It has been known to even drill holes in hollows, and it also has a high impact damage rate. While in use with other shinigami and species like it, it has a factor of drowning the opponent in the pure volume of water and the pressure, possibly crushing bones under the weight. :Lionfish's Rage: This is a sub-ability for Kamisakana, as it is used much less often than the former, and requires more conditions to be met. It is also lacking in the pure power that Laviathan's jaws has, and as such cannot stand up to the ability properly. This ability was named after the style of attack it was, with many ranged blades attacking directly with perilous results. While Katai himself is standing fully in water, Kamisakana can transfer spirit energy through the water to drop 'seeds' that multiply into much larger and longer incarnations of the shikai form of Kamisakana, also with added flexibility. These may attack like stingers or gather together to block attacks, and may also even bind an enemy to open them up for an attack made by Katai with the original Kamisakana. ::Zanpakuto Spirit Ally: As most zanpakuto spirits can, Kamisakana may manifest itself physically in the real world, either at the command of Katai or of its own will. This is different from other instances of zanpakuto manifestation as Kamisakana may remain in the real world for a longer period of time compared to other zanpakuto, and it most often happens when the sealed form of the blade shatters or breaks. Katai has yet to call Kamisakana in order to subdue the beast in order to learn Bankai. Category:Fanon zanpakuto Category:Zanpakuto